The Last Mission
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto adalah Tentara terpilih dan ditugaskan untuk terjun di kawasan berbahaya yang terisolir dan penuh para pemberontak. Ia perlu segera menghentikan peluncuran bom atom yang mengancam sebagian umat didunia. Namun, ia merasa jika misi kali ini adalah yang terakhir /Narusaku always with Shinachiku/OOC/Req Fic from Immanuel Febriano/NOT SAD END/please jangan ketipu sama genre nya/


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing; Always Narusaku with Shinachiku**_

_**Warning; Out of Character, Typos, Many Mistakes here, Story from me**_

_**Tragedy/Family( Please jangan ketipu sama genre nya, saya buta genre soalnya^^)**_

_**Fic spesial, Request from Immanuel Febriano**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Last Mission**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kawasan disana telah terisolir. Di setiap daerah perbatasan telah diblokir brikade-brikade tentara lengkap dengan persenjataannya. Beberapa tentara terpilih telah memasuki zona kritis daerah yang penuh dengan para pemberontak dan penjahat-penjahat hebat.

Langit bahkan mendung dan begitu gelap seperti menjelang sore padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul dua siang lebih. Seakan menambah kesan berbahaya. Asap-asap akibat ledakan-ledakan bom telah terlihat dimana-mana. Gedung-gedung dengan kaca pecah menjadi pemandangan biasa. Mobil serta fasilitas umum telah hancur akibat serangan yang dilancarkan dari kedua belah pihak.

Terasa mencengkam.

Apalagi, tubuh-tubuh yang tumbang karena tembakan tercecer dimana-mana. Tank-tank besar terlihat berwara-wiri menelindas apa saja yang mengganggu akses jalan mereka dan sesekali melesakkan tembakan meriam kearah gedung-gedung tinggi jika musuh terlihat. Semua nampak kacau.

Naruto memeriksa sekali lagi senjata yang akan di gunakannya. Ia sendirian dan terpisah dari kelompoknya, memang sengaja, karena tugas utamanya mengecoh dan bergerak mendekat kearah gedung tua besar di pusat kota ini.

Mata birunya bergerak waspada. Ia tengah bersembunyi dibalik dinding tinggi dengan lubang-lubang terlihat akibat gempuran peluru. Ia menilik kearah beberapa sisi, berusaha menemukan keberadaan musuh-musuhnya yang bersembunyi. Ia bukan _sniper_, tapi pergerakan matanya dan gerak refleknya dalam mengendalikan senjata cukup hebat.

_**Dorrr...**_

Satu musuh tumbang dan meluncur jatuh dari atas gedung berlantai delapan setelah Naruto berhasil mengetahui keberadaannya dan dengan cepat segera membidiknya. Dengan badan sedikit menunduk, ia memutuskan berjalan sedikit ke sisi samping. Berusaha berlindung di belakang mobil yang telah terbalik, hangus akibat terbakar karena gempuran meriam. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas.

_**Dorr..Dorr..Dorr...**_

Sial, persembunyiannya telah diketahui. Dengan cepat Naruto melesakan tembakan yang bertubi-tubi pula pada sang musuh yang bersembunyi dibalik drum-drum besar cukup jauh darinya. Naruto berhasil menghindar ketika sebuah peluru hampir saja mengenai dirinya.

Ia mengumpat pelan ketika tembakannya meleset. Masih dengan semangat membabi buta, ia melancarkan tembakannya kembali dan satu peluru berhasil menumbangkan sang musuh. Naruto berlari cepat mencari tempat persembunyian yang lebih aman. Kawasan dalam kota itu terlihat sepi, tapi sebenarnya, musuh bersembunyi dimana-mana, siap dengan senjata mereka dan jika ia tak berhati-hati maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Naruto menarik segaris senyum tipis melihat tas berada di dekat telepon umum. Ia tahu isi dalam tas tersebut. Peluru cadangan beserta kelengkapan yang bisa ia gunakan. Ia masih cukup jauh untuk mendekat ke pusat kota, sementara waktu terus saja memburunya. Satu jam dari sekarang, seperti yang telah di komandokan, tempat ini akan segera diledakan jika tak ada yang berhasil mengatasi peluncuran bom atom yang dapat membahayakan sebagian umat didunia. Dan isi dalam tas tersebut akan cukup membantu dirinya.

Naruto jeli memperhatikan seorang musuh yang tengah bersembunyi disekitar reruntuhan dekat telepon umum disana. Ia menjilat bibir bawah sejenak, berusaha menyusun strategi. Jika ia main tembak maka akan mengundang perhatian musuh-musuh lain yang masih bersembunyi. Maka dari itu ia harus ekstra berhati-hati.

Melirik kearah sampingnya, Naruto menemukan beberapa ban mobil yang terlepas. Masih menunduk dan bergerak pelan, ia mendekati ban tersebut dan meraih satu diantaranya. Agak berat dan cukup membuatnya kepayahan, namun dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melemparkan asal ban tersebut.

_**Dor..Dorr..Dorr..**_

Tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar ketika sang musuh menembaki ban yang Naruto lempar. Memanfaatkan kelemahan sang lawan, Naruto mengarahkan senjatanya pada satu titik disana dan hanya dalam sekali letusan, musuh disana telah tumbang.

Ia berlari cepat dan segera meraih tas tersebut. Menyampirkan di bahunya dan bergegas melangkah pergi mencari persembunyian yang lebih aman seraya terus bergerak ke arah pusat kota. _Timer_ nya terus bergerak pula menghitung waktu. Seolah mengingatkan dirinya jika waktu miliknya telah menipis.

Ia harus bergegas.

Entah berapa peluru yang telah dimuntahkan oleh senjatanya. Dan entah berapa musuh yang telah ia tembaki. Naruto sedikit kepayahan ketika beberapa musuh langsung menyergapnya ketika ia berbelok di salah satu tikungan menuju pusat kota yang sudah dekat.

Dengan keahliannya ia bisa mengatasi meski harus dengan sedikit melakukan perlawanan. Namun sayang, peluru cadangannya hampir habis dan hanya menyisakkan beberapa butir. Padahal dalam pandangan matanya kini, gedung tua itu telah terlihat. Ia sudah dekat.

Naruto menapaki jalan lenggang disana dan berhenti, menyembunyikan diri. Terlihat beberapa tumpukan karung entah berisi apa sebagai perlindungan musuh disana. Naruto tak ada pilihan lain, ia sudah mencapai tahap akhir dan harus segera menyelesaikannya.

Dengan yakin ia bergerak keluar dari persembunyian nya dan terus mendekat kearah sana. Berharap musuh-musuhnya tak menyadari keberadaanya sebelum...

"Papaaaaa.."

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berlari cukup kencang dari arah samping, berteriak kencang dan berhenti tepat diantara Naruto dan sang musuh. Tubuh lelaki itu menegang sempurna. Matanya membulat dengan penuh. Keringat dingin langsung menerjangnya tanpa bisa cegah. Senjata yang berada di tangannya telah terkulai jatuh. Ba-bagaimana mungkin anaknya bisa disini? Bagaimana bisa ia muncul disaat seperti ini?

Ti-tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi.

Shinachiku. Putra tunggalnya berdiri tak begitu jauh dari dirinya. Memandang dirinya dengan bola mata hijau yang bulat, penuh permohonan seraya bibir kecilnya terus memanggil dirinya. Sial, Naruto tak bisa bergerak dan hanya kaku. Ia bisa melihat musuh dibelakang tubuh Shinachiku disana menyadari sesuatu, sesaat kemudian membuat pergerakan dan...

_**klik.**_

"ASTAGA.. SHINACHIKU...TIDAK... JANGAN..." Naruto menjerit histeris, bahkan tak menyadari seorang wanita bersurai merah muda turut berlari kearah tubuh Shinachiku. Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana, harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya bisa tergugu dengan hati berkecamuk dan teraduk-aduk hebat.

An-anaknya.

Shinachiku...

...Dia telah...

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Kenapa bisa terjadi..?

Ini tragedi.

Tragedi bagi seorang Naruto.

Sh-shinachiku...

... anak nya dengan wajah tak berdosa miliknya telah mematikan _game_ yang tengah ia mainkan. _Game_ yang hampir saja ia menangkan setelah sekian lama tak pernah berhasil mencapai level tersebut. Dan tangan mungil anaknya tanpa rasa bersalah telah menekan tombol_ off,_ membuat layar datar besar di sana mati -menggelap- meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa berfrustasi ria karena kegagalannya kembali dalam menaklukkan _game_ tersebut.

"Sayang, kenapa kau matikan?" Sakura memandangi wajah anaknya penuh perhatian. Sejenak ia melirik kearah suaminya yang masih terdiam tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah lelaki itu hanya termangun. Jika saja bukan anaknya yang membuat kekacauan ini, maka Naruto tak segan memberi pelajaran. Namun kali ini, ia tak bisa apa-apa. "..sebaiknya kita keluar, jangan mengganggu papamu.." Sakura meraih tubuh bocah tiga tahun itu cepat dan sedikit mendekat kearah Naruto. Menepuk pelan pipi lelaki itu sembari terkikik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Tapi Mama..." Shinachiku terlihat merajuk di gendongan Sakura, membuat wanita itu terpaksa berhenti melangkah menuju ruang depan. Ia menatap kearah putra, menunggunya menyelesaikan cerita. "..aku hanya ingin menagih janji papa." Katanya dengan lucu.

Sakura menekuk dahi tak paham. "Janji apa sayang?" Tanyanya.

"Papa bilang jika aku tak mengganggunya bermain game, aku akan diberi hadiah.." Ceritanya dengan lancar. "..aku sudah tak menganggunya tadi..."

"Benarkah?" Sakura terdengar tak percaya dan Shinachiku mengangguk semangat. "..memang hadiah apa sayang?" Ia tersenyum pada putranya

"Papa bilang akan memberikanku seorang adik jika aku jadi anak baik.."

Dan senyum di bibir Sakura menghilang dengan cepat.

"NARUTO...AWAS KAU..."

.

.

.

_**-The End-**_

_**-Terimakasih-**_

Ide cerita terinspirasi dari game Black PS2 dan film black hawk down. Suka bgt sama tuh game & film*promosi. Meski kgk bisa jg cara maennya.

Buat Immanuel: Maaf yaa hehe, otakku cm bisa buat sprti ini. Tp yang penting ada Shinachiku nya kan?*Dihajar. Gak bisa buat canon soalnya.^^

Mang cm MK aja yg punya The last aku jg pnya#ditendang...

Dan satu lagi, untuk para Guest yg review dan req fic dalam fic ku sblm2nya. Aku akan tampung requestan ficnya. Jika ada waktu senggang akan ku buatkan. Tp aku gak janji jg krn masih pnya tanggungan fic lain^^


End file.
